We Live Our Normal Lives
by Cap'n Morgan222
Summary: What if the zombies never came? What if Lee was Clem's dad? What if all the characters lived in the same town? (Accepting OC's!)
1. Chapter 1

**So I decided to make a hybrid of a few requests. This is no zombies, everyone lives in the same town, even the OC's. Clem is going about her everyday life in school. (Notice - Lee's wife gave birth to Clementine but divorced and left when Clementine was young, so Clementine doesn't really have an idea on who her Mom was.) Feel free to send in OC's. Anyway, here we go!**

* * *

Clementine listened intently as her science teacher taught. As opposed to most kids her age, she actually enjoyed school and had made a lot of friends there, even some in the high school. She couldn't wait to tell her dad about all that she had learned today. The school bell rang and the students hurriedly gathered their books and shuffled out the door. Clementine shouldered her backpack and straightened out her yellow skirt as she walked out the door into the busy hallway. She was immediately greeted by a familiar face.

"Hey Clem!" Duck said as he hurried up to her.

Clementine smiled at him, "Hey Duck."

Duck gave her a big toothy grin, "We learned to add today." He said excitedly.

Despite hating math, Clementine smiled at his enthusiasm, "We learned about spiders." Clementine said with a sly smile, reaching into her pocket.

Duck made a face, "I hate bugs."

Clementine laughed as she tossed a plastic spider at him, "Ha!"

Duck jumped nearly six feet into the air, "Ahhh!" He screamed.

Clementine burst out laughing at his reaction.

Duck scowled at her, "Not funny Clem!"

Clementine could barely speak. "S- sorry Duck." She said, her side hurting from laughter.

She picked up the toy spider and put it back in her pocket.

"I'm gonna get you back for that." Duck said. He faked an evil smile as he put his finger tips together in front of his nose and did his best evil villain voice.

"You will regret messing with me." He said.

This only made Clementine laugh more. "Come on, let's get out of here." She said as she started to walk down the hallway. Duck fell into step beside her.

As they neared the exit, Clementine could see her dad's car parked in the parking lot. It was a pretty orange car; It sat next to a dull red truck. She could see her dad and Duck's dad talking in between them. She knew it was Duck's dad because he had a mustache no one else's daddy at school had and he always wore a ball cap. Her dad wore a white dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up and blue jeans. He taught at a college further down the road. She had visited the campus. It was way bigger than school, it kinda scared her. She hurried out the door into the warm sunshine. She took a deep breath of the fresh air before walking down the steps toward the parking lot.

As she and Duck got closer, she could hear the two men talking.

"You shoulda seen it Lee! That beautiful Marlin just leaped completely outta the water! Had to be at least ten feet long." Duck's dad said. He imitated pulling back on a fishing rod, "I set the rod and cranked it as hard as I could. I fought with the beauty for a solid half hour, just as I thought I had it, Snap! Line snapped in two." He slapped his leg with a mild frustration. "Almost had 'em."

Lee nodded, "I'm sure you'll catch him someday Kenny."

Kenny grinned at him, "You bet Lee. I'm gonna catch him and we'll be eating like kings for weeks."

Lee chuckled, "Sure thing man." Lee stopped as he noticed Clementine and Duck approaching them.

"Hey Sweet Pea, how was school?" He asked her as he knelt down to her level.

"It was fun." Clementine said, giving him a hug.

"Heya Duck, how was your day at school?" Kenny asked his son.

"It was awesome!" Duck said, giving his dad a big grin.

"Can we go to the park?" Clementine asked.

"Sure Clem." Lee said, giving her a smile.

"Can we go to?" Duck asked.

"Sorry bud, but Momma's fixing dinner and you need to see 'Ol Doctor Carlos." Kenny said to his son.

Duck groaned, "Aw c'mon Dad! I don't like the Doctor."

"Sorry buddy." Kenny said as he opened the door to his truck. "Hey, tomorrow's Saturday, we can go then." Kenny suggested.

Duck's frown immediately turned upside down. "Okay," he jumped into the car, "bye Clem!" He yelled from inside the car.

"Bye Duck!" Clementine said with a wave as the truck drove away.

Lee opened the door for Clementine, "Ready to go Sweet Pea?"

Clementine nodded in response and climbed into the backseat of the car. Lee shut the door and walked around to the driver's side. He climbed in and started the car. She felt herself be pushed back lightly in her seat as the car accelerated.

"So what did you learn today?" Lee asked his daughter.

"Well we learned about spiders." Clementine said, a smile forming on her face.

Lee glanced back at her in the rear view mirror a slight smile spreading across his own face,"Let me guess, you threw a spider at Duck."

Clementine couldn't help but grin,"Yes."

Lee grinned at her, "I thought so." He said, turning his attention back to the road.

They arrived at the park a few minutes later. It was a quaint little place, complete with a playground, benches, and great climbing trees. There were a few children playing on the playground, as well as a few adults milling about. Clementine saw one lady in particular sitting at bench sipping a cup of coffee.

"Hey Daddy," she said, a sly grin appearing on her face once again.

"Yeah Sweet Pea?" Lee asked as he exited the car.

"I see Miss Carly." She said, pointing at the woman.

Lee followed her finger to the woman while saying absently, "It's not polite to point Sweet Pea."

He stared at the woman, before scratching the back of his head, "Yep, there's...Miss Carly." He said, his voice getting quieter.

Clementine flashed him a smile before immediately running to the playground, leaving her daddy to stare at the woman. She knew that he had liked Miss Carly from the moment he'd seen her. She remembered the prince and princess from movies and imagined her Daddy and Miss Carly together. Daddy and Miss Carly had talked before, but Daddy had never asked Miss Carly to marry him yet. She liked Miss Carly, and hoped he'd ask soon. She climbed onto the playground and played with the other kids for while before getting tired of it. She climbed down and saw Lee sitting with Miss Carly and she smiled. She wandered over to a tree and sat down, relaxing in the cool shade the tree provided. She became aware of a noise in the tree and looked up. She saw a teen sitting on a branch above her, a guitar in his hands. He was strumming quietly and humming to himself. She leaned forward and tried to get a better look at him. He wore a pair of glasses and a pair of blue jeans along with a black T-shirt, he had short, dark brown hair, if you weren't looking close enough you could say it was black. He paused for a moment and looked down, his brown eyes meeting her gold irises.

"Hey Kendall," Clementine said, smiling up at the teen, "what song are you playing?"

The teen smiled down at her, "Oh hey Clem, didn't know you were here." He set his guitar on a forked branch, before turning sideways to face her. "Just a song Chuck taught me. "Railroad Country Home." you ever heard of it?"

Clementine shook her head.

"Well I'm still working on it. I'm planning on playing at the festival a few weeks from now with my friends."

Clementine smiled at him, "It sounded really good."

Kendall grinned at her, "Thanks Clem, I hope you'll get to hear it when I perform."

He grabbed his guitar and slung it over his back before lowering himself down to the ground. She had met him when his family had moved into a house down the road from hers about two months ago. He was 16 and he had a little sister and brother that went to her school. He was in high school and was in a small band. He was friendly to everyone, but usually kept to himself. His parents had met with her Dad before. They were a really nice family. She had seen Kendall here in the park the most, often with his guitar.

"So how was school?" He asked.

"It was a lot of fun." Clementine answered.

Kendall nodded, "I got out a bit early, had to go get a shot." He lifted up his sleeve to show a small bandage just below his shoulder.

Clementine grimaced a little,"Was it scary?" She asked.

Kendall chuckled,"No, just stung a little." Kendall shoved his hands into his pockets, "I actually have to go, Mom's probably worried sick about me." He said with smile.

Clementine nodded,"Okay."

Kendall walked toward his bike in the parking lot, waving at her over his shoulder. "I'll see ya later Clem." He called out as he pedaled off down the street.

Clementine waved at him and turned her attention back to Lee. He was laughing with Miss Carly and Clementine smiled. She ran back to the playground and played for a while longer.

Around an hour later, Clementine was starting to get sleepy. She walked over to Lee, rubbing her eyes with her hand.

"Daddy?" She said as she yawned.

Lee turned around, "Hey Sweet Pea, I was just talking to Miss Carly."

The young woman smiled at Clementine and she smiled back.

"Hello Clementine, your daddy is a very nice man." She said.

Clementine saw her dad's cheeks turn a little red, though it was very hard to tell.

Lee stood up,"I think it's time to go. We gotta get home, and you gotta go to bed." He said to Clementine.

Miss Carly nodded as Lee took Clementine by the hand and led her to the car. He opened the door and she climbed in. She was exhausted from today and she closed her eyes. She felt her seatbelt stretch across her chest and heard the buckle click as Lee fastened it. She dozed off as her dad pulled out of the parking lot. After a few minutes, she felt the car come to a stop and the engine shut off. A pair of hands undid her seatbelt and gently pulled her from the car. She felt herself being carried and she instinctively wrapped her arms around her dad's neck. She heard a door unlock and a rush of cool air and a smell she had grown up with entered her nose and she sighed when she knew she was home. Lee carried her to her room and helped her into her pajamas. He laid her down in her bed and she felt the warmth of her blankets cover her as he tucked her in. She was barely awake as she heard her father say,

"I love you Sweet Pea." She felt him kiss her forehead and she snuggled down into her bed. She heard the lights switch off and the door close as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**(Sigh) I really liked writing this chapter. It's a nice change from all my sad stories. So please review and give your opinion on it. I'm planning on continuing this story so ideas are welcome. Also please feel free to submit an OC. If you do, make sure to include the following:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Race**:

**Height:**

**Build: (muscles, tall, skinny, round, etc.)**

**Eye color:**

**Hair color:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Desired affect: (on Clementine and others)**

**(P.S. If you'd like an OC to be in Kendall's band, please give me the type of instrument you want them to use. I only got three spots, a drummer, a singer, and a guitarist. See you guys next chapter, Peace!)**


	2. Notice

**Hey guys. Unfortunately, not a chapter update. I just felt like I needed to explain my absence. One word...school. It's been a major pain as our teachers swarm us with big projects as well as finals all within the same week. I'll have to survive through next week, then I'll be out of school, so more frequent updates! Again, sorry for the absence. Thanks for your support as well as the load of OC's you've given me. Stay awesome guys, and you'll see me again hopefully at the end of next week. See y'all on the flip side!**

** ~Cap**


	3. Sorry :

Okay, I feel like I should explain why I haven't posted a new chapter in a while. Summer has been a non stop tornado of activity and some of you are anxiously waiting a new chapter. Due to snow days, school cut into my break, immediately after that I went to a week long camp. The next week we went on vacation and stayed in an area with no Wifi or service. I arrived at home not too long ago and this Friday I am leaving for Warsaw, Poland for 10 whole days. During all this i haven't had time to think of new ideas and have encountered major writers block, which obviously didn't help things. So there is my excuse for my lack of chapters. If you have a scene or an idea in mind I'm all ears. Also I am searching for a forum to join, specifically a role playing one. If you are part of a forum, any forum, please send me the name of it and I'll check it out. Thank you for understanding :) hopefully I will find some ideas during my trip. I'll see you guys soon!

~Cap


End file.
